Not Just a Dream
by 2010Camaro2SS
Summary: After Eclipse. One night, Jacob Black has a mysterious dream that leaves him wondering and pining. When he goes to a club, he sees someone from his dream and follows her, trying to figure out if what he saw was real or just a dream. Better than it sounds.


**Hey, everyone. This is a new Jacob Black fic that my friend had a dream about, so I'm writing this for her, but I'm just going to change it up a little bit. =D Hope you enjoy it. Here's Chapter One.**

The Dream—Jacob POV

I ran forcefully through the forest of La Push, trying to forget my strange yet amazing dream from last night. Jaime was the most amazing girl I'd ever seen. I knew just from one look at her that she was the one. Now if only I could find her. I just had to know that she was real.

_Man, you all right?_ Quil asked shortly after phasing. He started to run faster to catch up to me, but I growled, and he backed off slightly.

I sighed. _I just don't know. I had the weirdest, best dream last night and I can't get this girl out of my head. I don't even know if she's real._

_Well, that sucks. Good luck with that…_ He said.

_Gee, Quil. Thanks so much._ I muttered sarcastically. _Just get back to Claire. I don't need to see what you two did last night._

_Jake! She's seven!_

_Yeah, and I don't want to see her dressing you up—or trying to—in her doll's clothes. I'm surprised you would even think about that when I have access to those kinds of thoughts._

_Hey! It was funny. And I'm powerless around her. I just can't say no to her. She's too adorable, and I love her too much._

_Whatever. Just get back to your babysitting and tea parties._ I told him, and laughed as he phased back.

I kept running until I was at the cliff side and then I stopped to phase back and just think.

_An aqua blue 2010 Camaro with white racing stripes pulled up to my house and I ran out the door, grinning ear to ear. The car stopped and the engine cut off as I stepped off the deck. _

_She stepped out of the driver's side and blinded me with her amazing smile. She had long, mahogany colored hair that reached down to about mid-back. Her long jean covered legs carried her toward me slowly as I ran toward her. She was wearing a long blue knit sweater that accentuated her every curve._

_She pulled off her opaque sunglasses, revealing the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen._

"_Jaime!" I said happily as I got closer._

"_Jake," She breathed, smile widening as I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around in a tight hug. As soon as I set her on the ground so she was standing on her own feet again, our lips met in a searing kiss._

_She giggled as we pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other. "Well hello to you, too."_

_I grinned down at her. "Hey. I missed you."_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me and then bit her lip. "I missed you, too." And as I looked in her eyes, I saw absolutely nothing but pure love._

_I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked down to the beach together._

"_So, anything new?" I asked her._

"_Since yesterday? Hmm… I don't think so…" she laughed._

_I grinned. "It was really only yesterday? Wow, it seems like so much longer."_

_She nodded in agreement._

"_How are Becca and Tia?"_

_She smiled, thinking of her two best friends. "They're crazy, as usual, but amazing nonetheless."_

_We reached the beach and I pulled her down onto the sand with me so I could pull her close to me and just hold her._

"_Well that's good," I chuckled. Her friends are extremely crazy. For example, Becca is the one that gives blondes a bad name. Whenever she thinks, her head gets extremely hot. As in almost my regular body temperature. And Tia has some sort of obsession with Brad Pitt shirtless and on the back of a magical glittery purple unicorn pegasus thing…. _

_As I started laughing over images of seeing the three girls interacting with each other, Jaime looked up at me and joked, "Does it seriously kill you to wear clothes?"_

_Of course I was shirtless and only wearing my cut off shorts. I grinned down at her and teased, "Why? Does my being half-naked bother you?"_

_She returned my grin as she looked levelly in my eyes and said, "Of course not," and kissed me with such force that if I weren't abnormally strong, would've had me falling over. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her on top of me as I leaned back into the sand to lie down. I tightened my arms around her waist as she straddled me and slid her tongue into my mouth._

_Things were starting to get more heated when we were interrupted._

"_Jake!"_

_I groaned and tried to ignore the nuisance, but when it started shaking me, I couldn't anymore._

Damn, that was the worst time for Sam to wake me up, alerting me of a new bloodsucker running around the perimeter. The pack had destroyed that redheaded leech almost a year ago before Edward returned, and after he did, Bella ran off with her undead fiancée.

It took no time at all to find the new bloodsucker this morning and destroy him. He'd tried, but he hadn't put up much of a fight. My thoughts returned to my dream and how much I wish it could be a reality.

"Jake!" Embry called.

I looked up to see Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared coming toward me from the forest.

"What?" I asked as I looked back out to the ocean.

"We're all going to a club in Port Angeles. We think you should come," Jared answered.

"Yeah, man. You need to let loose a little bit," Embry interjected.

I sighed, knowing that there would be no way to get out of it. If I refused, they'd just pick me up and drag me down to the club against my will. "Fine. Whatever."

"That's the attitude!" Paul exclaimed sarcastically.

We made our way back down to the town and as we passed my house to get to Embry's, I couldn't help but look for that blue Camaro. Each time I looked, I was always disappointed, and I knew it wouldn't be there, but it got me each time.

We all piled into Embry's Jeep and drove to Port Angeles.

We strode into the club, and when we did, all eyes were on us. It was always the same expressions. Men—wondering where we work out, if we were on steroids, and jealousy. Women—lust. Pure, unmistakable lust. Paul, Embry, and Quil basked in the glory of being the sexy, Native American men that everyone wanted, even though two of the three were imprinted, they still enjoyed the attention. I just sighed and headed over to the bar.

"Hey, there," said a feminine voice from my right. I looked over and saw an attractive, petite blonde staring at me hungrily. "You want some company?" she asked saucily.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I politely declined.

"Okay," she said, "just let me know if you change your mind."

I nodded and ordered a light beer. As I gulped down the drink, I looked out to the dance floor and saw two girls that looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I'd seen them before. I thought long and hard about it, and finally when the brunette said something that made the blonde laugh, I remembered. They were in my dream. They were Becca and Tia! Well, at least they looked like them.

I was about to approach them when Embry came up to me and started muttering about something inconsequential. Just as I had almost broken free and gotten to the girls, they were heading out the door, and leaving.

I couldn't let them get away if they really were from my dream. If my dream was real. I mumbled a quick goodbye to the guys and headed outside. I saw them get into a Ford F150 and start driving down the road by the forest. I ran into the woods and phased quickly and followed the truck discreetly.

I watched as the truck stopped at a nice house and 'Tia' got out after saying goodbye to 'Becca'. I thought quickly about if I should follow 'Becca' or stay with 'Tia'. I started thinking about my dream, and decided that 'Becca' was just a little _too_ crazy for me to deal with right now. Since I didn't have anything else to go by, I was just going by my dream.

I stayed in the tree cover, watching Tia go into her house. Wow, huge stalker moment, there…. Lucky for me, she left the door slightly open, so I could get in and ask her about Jaime. I trudged slowly up to the door and pushed it open with my muzzle. Once I was in, I pushed the door back to the way it was.

I heard her moving around upstairs, so I figured that was my best bet. When I got up there, I found myself face to face with an open door, and she was lying down in her bed, getting ready to sleep. She looked out and saw me and smiled.

"C'mere, Buddy," she cooed. My guess was that she thought I was her pet dog. She must have a pretty big dog…. "C'mon, Buddy," she yawned and leaned back onto her pillow. I mentally shrugged and pranced into her room. She patted the foot of her bed, so I jumped up and laid down.

She started lazily petting my head as she began to doze off, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to know. So I phased back into my human form, and she didn't seem to notice. She just continued to stroke my head. Her hand moved to pet my face, and that's when she realized that I wasn't a dog, anymore. Her eyes snapped open to meet mine, and she fell off the bed in a heap of blankets.

My eyes widened in surprise as I leaned over the edge to see if she was okay. "Are you all right?" I asked.

She looked up at me in shock and answered meekly, "Yeah… I think so…"

Only when her gaze roamed over my body did I realize my state of undress. I jumped back to the other side of the bed and picked up a blanket from the ground to wrap it around my waist. I guess when I phased to follow her, I'd forgotten about my clothes. Oops.

After I had the blanket on, I rushed over to her to her side to untangle her from the blankets and check her head, to make sure she didn't have a concussion or anything. Once I was satisfied that she wasn't injured in any way, I spoke.

"Are you Tia?" I asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, shocked. "Who are you?" Oh my god. My dream was real. I mentally grinned at the thought.

"Jacob Black. Nice to meet you," I answered.

She smiled shyly and asked, "Can I ask why you're here…?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you know Jaime Winters?"

She blanched. "What? Y-you want Jaime? Why? This is _my_ dream! You're supposed to be here for me!"

I chuckled quietly as I gathered her in my arms for a comforting hug. "I'm sorry. And this isn't a dream, Tia. You're awake, I'm here, and I need to find Jaime."

She sighed. "Well you look like you'd be better for her than me, anyway. I'm still holding out for Brad Pitt."

I laughed. Yup, this was definitely the same girl as in my dream. The same girl that is best friends with my imprint. The same eighteen year old girl that wants a forty-seven year old man. "You do know that he's old enough to be your father, and possibly even your grandfather, right?"

She laughed and pulled out of my arms to sit across from me. "Yeah, but I'm waiting for him to get younger—like 20 or something—and then I get him," she smiled.

I laughed along with her and said, "All right, then. Whatever works for you…. But really, can you get me to Jaime?"

"Yeah, I can. But how do you know who she is?" she asked quizzically.

Oh, boy. Here comes the explanation. "Well, I had this dream last night… Uhm… she was in it, and so were you and Becca. It's really a lot to explain," and sort of embarrassing, "but I really need to find her."

She nodded slowly, "Okay, okay… but why'd you come to me?"

"Well, I couldn't go to Becca. She's a little too crazy for me to deal with right now…"

That did it. She cracked. She was laughing so hard at that, that she was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Seeing her laugh so hard caused me to start laughing, too. After she calmed down, she said, "Okay. Well, first, you need some clothes. What do you usually wear?"

"Cut off shorts. I prefer cheap clothes so that I don't feel bad if I ruin them when I phase."

She looked contemplative for a moment, and then said, "Well you could borrow some of my brother's clothes." After she said that, she jumped up and went down the hall to her brother's room. She came back a few minutes later with black slacks and a black button up dress shirt and handed them to me.

I held them in my hands like they were completely foreign to me. "What's this?"

"Well, you need to look good for your girl," she smiled.

I laughed and said, "Okay. Well, is there somewhere I can put these on?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, you can get dressed in here. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"All right," I said, and after she left, I pulled on the pants, and buttoned up the shirt. The clothes surprisingly fit perfectly. Geez, she must have a pretty big brother.

A few minutes later, she came back in chewing the last bite of something and balked at me. "Wow, those fit well," she said, and then started to approach me. "There's just one problem…" she trailed off and unbuttoned the first few buttons on the shirt. "There, much better."

I laughed and said, "Now was that for you or Jaime?"

She grinned and said, "Both. Mostly me for right now, but all for Jaime later."

I laughed, and said, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

It was starting to lighten up outside, and she said, "Okay, tell me more about this dream of yours." It was pretty comical. She sounded like a psychiatrist or something.

"Well, okay… She drove up to my house in—"

"Let me guess. A blue Camaro?" she asked, and I nodded. "I have a Camaro—" my face lit up "but it's not blue." My face fell. "_Hers_ is. Mine's painted like Bumblebee from Transformers. You've seen it, right?"

I smiled, "Oh, yeah. I love that movie."

She laughed. "Me too."

We talked for a few more hours and then she finally said, "Well, she should be up by now. C'mon. Let's go get you your girl."

I grinned and followed her downstairs and into the garage where her Bumblebee Camaro was sitting proudly. I whistled lowly and said, "Nice car."

She beamed. "Thank you. It's my buddy."

I smiled and slid into the passenger seat as she climbed into the driver's side and started the car. We continued to talk on the way to Jaime's house and when she pulled into the driveway, my heart was beating so fast, I'm surprised it didn't fly out of my chest.

The first thing I saw as we pulled in was an open garage with a metallic aqua blue 2010 Chevrolet Camaro 2SS with white racing stripes, hood open, and a girl with a long mahogany ponytail in an open purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and wearing a white undershirt. My heart pounded as the car drew closer, and as I looked harder, I noticed her mouth turn up into a small smile at the sound of the approaching engine.

Tia parked the car and got out, and I followed closely as we approached the beauty working on the amazing car.

"Hey, Tia!" Jaime called without looking up.

"Hello, Jaime Winters!" Tia said happily. "Whatcha doin', missy? That thing can't be having problems already. You just got it."

She laughed. The most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "No, there's no problems with it. I'm just reconfiguring the carburetor. I've also added onto the engine to make it a V-12 so it can go faster. And I've still got some plans for it. I'm going to convert it from Oil fueled to electric and solar powered," she smiled as she picked up a wrench from the ground by her seat and started tightening something in the engine.

Wow. There couldn't be a more perfect girl for me. Not just because she's beautiful, but she's a mechanic, too? _A mechanic good enough to add on to the engine, reconfigure the carburetor _and_ convert the fuel source from oil to electricity and solar energy?_

Good God. I always used to hate the fates for taking away our choices in partners, but I suddenly loved them for pairing me with her. I hadn't even looked in her eyes, yet, and I could feel the pull toward her. It was all I could do not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

Finally after what seemed like forever of Tia and Jaime conversing while she worked on the car, she pushed away from her work, wiped her hands off with the towel sitting on the edge of the car, and stood up to embrace Tia in a sisterly hug. After they pulled away from each other, Jaime's eyes met mine.

The earth shifted.

All I could see was her.

This was even better than how I'd seen it in my dream. I'm sure it was better, though, because it was real.

She smiled at me and said, eyes never wavering from mine, "Tia, who's your friend?"

Tia smiled and said, "Jaime, this is Jacob. Jacob Black, this is Jaime Winters."

Jaime stuck her hand out for me to shake, and I took it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"You too," she replied, with an answering smile of her own.

Tia cleared her throat and our eyes jumped to her as our hands pulled apart.

Jaime looked over to see Tia's Camaro and asked, "Any problems?"

Tia grinned and said, "Nope."

Jaime smiled and walked over to Bumblebee and popped the hood. She took a quick glance and said, "Everything looks good." Then she pulled out the oil dipstick and told Tia, "You need an oil change, though. Just hold on, and I'll get it." She headed back into the garage and came out with a siphon and bottles of oil.

When she finished with that task, she turned to me and Tia and said, "Would you two like to stay for lunch? We can eat out by the pool and go for a swim afterward," she pointed to a pool with a large waterslide in the backyard.

I smiled and nodded quickly, and then Tia shrugged and said, "Sure."

Her eyes met mine again and then she focused back on Tia. "Becca should be here in a few minutes. I just asked her about lunch and swimming, and she agreed without hesitation," she laughed.

As soon as she finished speaking, we heard an engine rumbling toward the house, and the truck from last night pulled into the driveway. Jaime was shaking her head and approaching her friend in the new vehicle before it even stopped.

"No, Becca. You cannot park that thing here. Not in the driveway. Since my brother left, this is a Ford-free zone. You know how much I hate Fords. My family, too."

"But, Jaime! Please just take a look at it! It's been sounding funny lately."

"Hey, I told you when you bought it that it was a bad idea and it wouldn't last very long. And yes, I heard it, too. That was the engine falling apart. It's a safety hazard to you! And plus, I told you before that I wouldn't _ever_ work on it," she said, determined. "I know you're my best friend, but seriously! I told you before you got it, 'Are you sure you want to get this? It'll cost more to fix than it's worth when it falls apart. And I won't be there to fix it. Any other car. Except for Hummer. Just know what you're doing to yourself.'"

"I know, I know…" Becca muttered, and pulled her truck out of the driveway to park it on the side of the road. After she parked, she walked back toward the house and her friends, already chattering away. "You know, your unexplained hatred for Fords is really getting annoying…"

"Becca!" Jaime shouted with a surprised expression planted on her face.

Becca immediately straightened up and frantically looked around, as if something were wrong. "What?!"

"You used a big word," Tia giggled. Becca gave her a quizzical look. "Unexplained…"She hinted.

Blondie's eyebrows scrunched a moment before shooting up into her hairline and a wide grin breaking out across her face. "Omigod, I did!" she laughed.

Wow. Watching them interact in real life was even better than in my dreams. This was much more entertaining. Jaime, Tia, and I all started laughing at Becca's behavior. After Becca realized that there were _three_ voices laughing, not just two, her eyes caught mine and widened. I smiled kindly at her and she started giggling. She pranced over to Tia and whispered, "When'd you get that, and where can I find one?"

Tia laughed and replied so quietly that I wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing, "Not for you. He found me and asked for Jaime." Becca pouted. "But we can always see if he has any brothers…" she suggested.

Becca grinned at the thought and nodded. Jaime laughed at her two best friends and then turned to me. I swear, my heart skipped a beat when her eyes met mine again.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry, we've been ignoring you."

I just smiled and shook it off. "Nah, it's no problem. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch you and your friends."

She blushed slightly and said, "Yeah… it's kind of dangerous to have us all together…"

I laughed. "No, it's good that you guys can be so crazy. Although I am surprised that you won't let Becca park her truck in your driveway…"

"Well, it's not just me. My parents don't like Fords, either, and so after my brother took his Taurus down to college and with him to his new house, this has become a Ford-free zone. I also won't let Hummers in. I can't stand them," she ranted.

As she continued, my smile grew. Not just because I agreed with her completely about the two companies, even though that was definitely part of it. But because she loved cars and could obviously talk for hours about them and she is passionate about things she believes in.

She must've noticed my smile, because she slowly stopped talking and then just looked at me. "What?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," I answered. "So you're into cars, huh?" I mentally kicked myself. Of course she was into cars. It was so blatantly obvious. I mean, she calls her Camaro her baby, knows all these different mechanical techniques and can talk about cars for hours on end.

She looked back at her car and then returned her gaze to me. "Yeah, a little bit. Are you?"

I nodded. "Definitely. I actually know a bit about mechanics myself."

She looked interested. "Oh, really? What was the biggest thing you've done?"

I smiled. "I built my VW Rabbit. And I repaired a couple of run-down motorcycles."

"Nice. Built as in _built_ from nothing?"

"Yeah."

She grinned. "Oh, that is so cool. I want to build a car, but I don't have all the right tools for it. I mean, I do down at the shop, but I'm usually here. And I'm more interested in upgrading my baby before I even think about building a new car."

"That's cool. Yeah, my Rabbit was my first car. Still is. I started working on it when I was fifteen. Finished when I was sixteen," I smiled. Then I replayed her words in my head. "Wait, did you say shop?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, I—uhm—have a repair shop about fifteen minutes away from here."

"You have your own shop? How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Eighteen," she smiled. "I opened it up when I was sixteen. It's the best shop in the state. Or so my customers say," she laughed. "Why? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, too," I answered.

"No way! There is no way that you're eighteen!"

I laughed, "It's true. I was born in '91."

"You do not look like you're eighteen," she continued.

I smiled down at her. "And you don't look like a mechanic, either."

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I don't usually go by appearances…"

"Jake!" Tia called and I looked at her. "She's also a model."

I looked back down at the brunette glaring at Tia. "Well now, I can see that. Do you play any sports or anything?"

She looked back up at me and smiled shyly. "I figure skate."

Damn. Two more things I can cross off my make believe list. Gorgeous (but of course I already knew that) and strong. Just thinking about those muscular legs wrapped around me…. I needed to stop thinking about that before I got… excited.

Jaime smiled at me again before addressing the three of us. "So, do you guys want to eat, now?"

We all voiced our agreement and headed inside.

**Thank you for reading! =D Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story or not. Your feedback really helps. I will not be stopping my Taylor Lautner story, so nobody has to worry about never reading that story again =D. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. And I know some of you may be wondering why Jake just told Tia about himself from the beginning, and I don't really have an answer for that. Like I said, this is based off of my friend's dream, so I just went by what she told me.**


End file.
